Le livre
by Panzerie
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya est un jeune homme invisible, banal. Mais un jour, lorsqu'il doit se rendre à la bibliothèque pour un devoir, celui-là trouve un livre étrange. Ce livre en question, le mena dans un périple au-delà son monde. Où il fit la connaissance d'un jeune homme à la chevelure rouge. /!\ Résumer nul /!\ Akakuro autre pairing à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Hé ! Bonchour, ça fait longtemps ! Un peu trop... Bon je m'excuse pour cette absence de plusieurs mois, mais on va dire que j'avais pas bien la forme, ni trop d'envie... Mais je suis là avec une nouvelle FanFic' ! Pour "Rebirth", j'avais écrit la fin, mais je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'incohérence, et que c'était du un peu du caca au final, donc, j'ai tout effacer et j'essaye de trouver une fin plus potable... Je suis désolée pour les personne qui l'attende. Elle arrivera bientôt !

J'espère que vous apprécierer cette nouvelle histoire, sur Akashi et Kuroko.

Pairing : Akakuro (autre pairing futur mais je vous laisse diviner )

Rating : M (oui on aura quelque scène un peu... voilà mais je pense que tout le monde peut la lire puisque se ne sera pas le sujet principal ! )

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à son auteur originelle.

Merci à la correctrice pour ce chapitre !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Kuroko pressa le pas en voyant l'heure défiler. La bibliothèque fermait dans 3 heures et il n'avait pas encore finit ses recherches pour l'exposé du lendemain. Il sortit violemment de chez lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clefs. Et se jeta dans le premier bus en direction de la bibliothèque. Il s'assit sur un des rares sièges encore libres et mit ses écouteurs. La chanson Uragirino Yuuyake de Theater Brook dans les oreilles, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda le monde s'épanouir sous ses yeux. Il regardait souvent par la fenêtre, chez lui, au collège ou encore dans les transports en commun. Cela lui permettait d'oublier ses pensées négatives, ou ses tourments. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis voir aucun ami. Tout ça parce que personne ne le remarquait, personne ne faisait attention à lui non pas qu'ils s'en fichaient mais juste qu'ils ne remarquaient pas sa présence, même certains professeurs l'oubliaient pendant l'appel. Il avait bien essayé de changer, mais même quand il essayait d'engager la discussion, c'est comme si personne ne l'avait entendu. Il était comme un homme invisible. Il n'était aussi doué en rien, moyen à l'école et sans aucun talent particulier. Heureusement, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de négatif. Il se contentait de ce qu'il avait : Nigou, son petit chien qu'il avait recueilli dans un carton sous la pluie en sortant du collège, son amour pour les milk-shake à la vanille et sa passion pour le basket. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait jamais en jouer à cause de son physique très faible. Parfois, il aurait souhaité être quelqu'un de normal, sans problème, sans peur, sans regret, sans faiblesse.

Le bus s'arrêta en face de la bibliothèque, le bleuté sortit et rejoignit l'entrée de celle-ci. Une fois à l'intérieur, il passa dans les allées silencieuses et calmes, marchant sur la moquette bleu à carreaux blancs datant d'un autre siècle, tout en cherchant des livres pour compléter ses recherches. Une fois qu'il en eut pris quelques uns, il en vit un qui pouvait fortement l'aider. Le livre était placé sur la plus haute étagère et à cause de son mètre soixante huit, le livre était bien trop haut pour lui. Il souffla puis se gratta la tête. Il regarda autour de lui si quelqu'un de plus grand pouvait l'aider, mais en vain. Il se dirigea alors, vers l'accueil pour demander un tabouret et escalader cette bibliothèque.

Après avoir bataillé pour se faire remarquer par l'hôtesse à l'accueil, il essaya de trouver une table pour enfin commencer à travailler. Kuroko aimait le calme et le silence, alors il venait souvent ici, pour être tranquille, il était comme un habitué des lieux mais les bibliothécaires, ne le remarquaient presque jamais. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé une table, il posa les livres et sortit sa trousse de son sac, ainsi que quelque feuilles. Certaine vierges, d'autre griffonnées et encore d'autre avec des notes.

Tetsuya passa une main dans ses cheveux pour pousser les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui gênaient la vue. Il devait se dépêcher la bibliothèque fermait dans une heure et il n'avait pas encore fini. Il cherchait dans les livres qui étaient ouverts devant lui, superposés les uns sur les autres, et ne trouvait pas certaines réponses dans ceux-ci alors il se leva et alla vers les ordinateur de service. Il tapa rapidement le sujet qu'il recherchait, prit le numéro de l'allée et alla immédiatement à l'endroit indiquer. Le numéro trente-quatre se répétait dans sa tête. Une fois arrivé à destination, il remarqua qu'il n'étais jamais venu dans ce coin de la bibliothèque, préférant le secteur des mangas ou des romans. C'était un coin assez reculé par rapport au reste de la bibliothèque, plein de vieux livres usées trônaient sur les hautes étagères. Le bleu vit celui qui l'intéressait, puis quand il commençait à rejoindre son atelier de travail, un livre qui sortait du lot attirera son attention.

Le livre en question était bizarrement neuf et propre comparé aux autres vieux et abîmés livres qui l'entouraient. L'homme invisible, le prit et remarqua que sur la couverture rouge écarlate, il n'était inscrit aucun titre, ni auteur. La couverture était juste rouge. Cette couleur était rassurante, chaude, lumineuse, tout le contraire de lui. Et pourtant il adorait cette couleur alors qu'il n'avait rien en commun. Finalement, il décida d'ouvrir ce livre, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Les pages, toutes les pages, étaient blanche.

Rien d'extraordinaire, mais quand Kuroko décida de refermer ce livre qui lui avait fait plus perdre du temps qu'autre chose, il sentit comme un bruit sourd dans ses oreilles. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il voyait tout tourner autour de lui. Ses jambes étaient toutes engourdies et son corps tremblait. Il fit tomber le livre qui s'ouvrit sur le sol, puis lui même atteignit le sol. C'est dans ces situation là qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un le remarque ou qu'il puisse demander de l'aide. Sa tête commençait à lui faire de plus en plus, terriblement mal. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ferma les yeux et s'évanouit sur la vielle moquette de la bibliothèque.

Kuroko se sentit tomber. Tomber dans le vide. Tomber dans le froid. Tomber dans le noir. Avant de sentir un chaleur l'envelopper. Une chaleur chaude, très chaude. Une chaleur chaleureuse. Un chaleur rassurante. Avant de retrouver ce froid terriblement dénudé d'émotion, qui laissa un vide en lui.

* * *

Kuroko ouvra ses yeux difficilement avant de les refermer brutalement à cause de la lumière qui était bien trop étincelante à son goût. Quand il réussi à s'habituer à la lumière, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans la bibliothèque mais proche d'une rivière au vu du bruit de l'eau qui coulait et qui raisonnait dans ses oreilles et surtout au milieu une forêt gigantesque. Kuroko, perdu, se demandait où il était et comment il était arriver ici. Jusqu'à se qu'il remarque une présence à son coté. Un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, qui le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, des mèches rouges retombant devant ceux-ci.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda l'inconnu, inquiet.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Kuroko, apeuré. »

L'étranger poussa un soupir de soulagement

« Je comprend que tu ais peur, mais je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je t'ai trouver inconscient au milieu du chemin.

\- Le chemin ?

\- Oui celui qui mène au village.

\- Au village ? On n'est pas à Tokyo ?! paniqua Kuroko.

\- Jamais entendu parler, tu dois venir d'un autre royaume, c'est pour ça que tu es aussi perdu. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Serait-il possible que des marchands d'homme t'aient kidnappé pour te vendre ?

\- Royaume ? Mais où je suis ? » déclara le bleuté avec les mains tremblantes. »

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous êtes un peu curieux, de lire les prochains chapitre ! Et n'oublier pas de laisser vos avis, ça me ferait très plaisir :3 !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 ! TinTinTin ! Déjà pour commencer, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laisser un review ! Merci :3 (C'est oriquinale). Voilà le Chapitre 2, pour le suivant, il est déjà écrit pas de soucis, mais ma correctrice ma lâcher -_- donc, avec mon emplois du temps démoniaque, ça sera assez dur il aura peut-être du retard pour les prochains chapitre, mais je suis motivée donc normalement il n'y aura pas de soucis ! Bref, les réponse au review à la fin ! (J'ai oublier e préciser que je ne relis pas les chapitre une fois envoyer chez la correctrice, si le boulot est mal fait où si il y a des problème dans la forme, je m'en excuse)

Pairing : Akakuro (autre pairing futur à venir)

Rating : M ( oui on aura quelque scène un peu... voilà, mais je pense que tout le monde peut la lire puisque que sa ne sera pas le sujet principal !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à son auteur original.

Merci à la correctrice pour ce chapitre ! *ton pas du tout ironique*

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Kuroko n'arrivait pas à croire l'inconnu, d'après ses explications, il serait actuellement dans l'Empire des Sedai, le Japon que Kuroko connaît n'existe pas ainsi que les autre pays de monde. L'étranger lui a aussi parlé d'une légende ancienne, qui raconte qu'un homme venu d'un autre monde viendrait un jour apporter le malheur dans leur contrée. Bien sûr, une vielle légende reste une vielle légende, l'étranger ainsi que le bleu doutait fortement de ça mais la croyait aussi car ce serait la seule explication logique. Tetsuya, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était dans un autre monde, il avait beau se pincer et fouiller autour de lui, ce n'était ni un rêve ni une caméra cachée. L'inconnu lui donna le livre vierge avec la couverture rouge qu'il avait trouver à coté du corps évanoui du bleuté, qui était supposément partit avec lui, voir à cause de lui. Pour l'instant, Kuroko avait du mal à se faire à cette idée. Voyager entre les mondes, monde parallèle, une autre dimension, toute ses pensées se mélangeaient et se brouillaient les unes entre les autres, jusqu'à que l'inconnu brisa le silence.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui... Enfin je crois...

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu tordu et bizarre... »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Kuroko Tetsuya...

\- Enchanté, je me nomme Akashi Seijuro.

\- Akashi-kun... Je peut te poser une question ?

\- Demande moi ce qu'il te plaît.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour me remarquer quand tu ma trouvé évanoui dans le chemin ?

\- À dos de cheval c'est très facile de voir ce qu'on a devant soi, surtout quand la chose en question est au milieu de la route, ricana-t-il doucement. Et moi je peux te poser une question ?

-Hum...

-Regarde moi dans les yeux, Tetsuya. »

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux. Grâce à la remarque de cette nouvelle connaissance, Kuroko venait de remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé directement depuis le début qu'il avait commencer à parler. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas l'habitude, jamais personne ne lui parlait ou le remarquait, et Akashi était la première personne qui l'avait remarqué, même quand il faisait des malaises dans la rue, les passants ne venaient même pas l'aider. Son cœur se serra, le regarder dans les yeux, pour lui c'était comme si c'était un ami ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être un ami, il savait que s'il le regardait dans ses yeux, il allait l'abandonner comme tout les autres. Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir de réfléchir, qu'une main vint s'emparer de son menton, pour l'emmener en direction du rouquin.

Surpris, Kuroko ne prononça pas un mot, trop occupé à admirer la première personne qui lui faisait face depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Quand les yeux de Kuroko rencontrèrent les yeux d'Akashi, il su que ce n'était pas un rêve, enfin, il espérait que ça ne l'était pas. Deux iris rouge vif avaient choisis pour proie ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il observa la peau blanchâtre du jeune homme, les traits fins de son visage, sa fine bouche rosée, ses longues mèches couleur sang qui retombaient majestueusement de son front au devant de ses billes écarlates hypnotisantes. Le bleuté sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il regarda une dernier fois ce visage angélique puis tourna la tête pour se cacher.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je comprend que tu n'ais pas confiance en un étranger... »

Le rouquin se leva du campement de fortune établi pour accueillir le bleu et alla fouiller vers son cheval qui paissait à quelques mètres de celui-là. Kuroko quand à lui se leva d'un coup en poussant la fine couverture de coton qui le protégeais du vent léger de la forêt et accourut vers son sauveur lui prenant un bout de manche de son gilet, la serrant très fort.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur... S'il te plait... Ne me laisse pas tout seul... »

Akashi fut d'abord surpris avant de faire un sourire en coin et de poser un main sur la tête du bleu.

-Je ne comptais pas te laisser au plein milieu d'une forêt, ria-t-il.

Tetsuya sentit ses joues chauffer une nouvelle fois, et mit ses mains devant son visage pour cacher son embarras. Akashi se leva et repris la conversation.

« Je reviens dans un moment, reste bien là.

-Où vas tu ?

-Chercher notre dîner, on ne dirait pas mais il est déjà tard.

-Il y a un supermarché dans les environs ?

-Un quoi ?

-Un endroit on l'ont peut acheter à manger.

-Tu veut dire chez un marchant ? Tu sais, je n'aime pas trop aller en ville, il y a beaucoup de monde, donc on va chasser avec ça. »

Akashi exposa devant les yeux de Kuroko un arc ainsi qu'un carquois avec quelques flèches.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

-Non. On ira chercher un moyen de retourner dans ton monde, si on peut dire ça, demain, une fois qu'on aura le ventre plein et que tu te se seras remis de tes émotions.

-Mais je ne peux pas, chez mo... tenta-t-il.

-J'ai dit non. coupa le rouquin. »

L'expression dans les yeux d'Akashi avait changer pour une plus autoritaire et il semblait beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Kuroko, quant à lui ne dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva toujours avec son arc et son carquois dans les mains et commença à partir dans la forêt.

Akashi avait ramené deux gros lièvres, qu'il fit cuire sur un feu de camps. Le résultat final était très surprenant. On aurait dit un plat gastronomique, autant par son odeur que par son goût. Après avoir fini de manger, ils avaient un peu parlé de leurs mondes respectifs, enfin, si les deux mondes en questions étaient vraiment deux mondes. De toute façon, aucune explication logique n'était probable. Puis ils étaient allés se coucher près du feu.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2, laissez moi vos avis :3 et sans plus attendre les réponse au review !

 **Yukino Ibuki** : Je pense aussi qu'il devra le remettre à plus tard ;) Et contente que ça te plaise !

 **ellie27** : Merci 3 Et oui moi aussi je suis très motivée et j'ai hâte d'écrire tout les chapitre !

 **Serpent d'argent** : Merci, j'espère que la suite, va te plaire autant !

 **Selia** : Sali salou ! Déjà merci, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ta review ! Par où commencer ?... Bon, je vais rien te spoiler car se serais pas drôle, mais l'histoire est déjà toute tracer, donc je vais répondre à tes interrogations, peut-être oui, peut-être que non, ce qui est très très précis. Et moi aussi je pense qu'il y a pas beaucoup d'histoire sur du Akakuro, (ceci n'est pas un message implicite de publicité pour le Akakuro, non...). Bien, j'attend ta prochaine review, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas (j'ai toujours peur de ça) et encore merci, d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une aussi longue review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :3

Voilà, merci à tous, et rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre qui sortira normalement la semaine prochaine (si je me démerde bien) mais il y aura peut-être du retard. Donc je m'excuse par avance !


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, nouveaux chapitre avec un léger retard ! Je suis désoler ! . bref, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laisser une review, ça me fait extremment plaisir et sans vous je pense que la motivation ne serais pas là donc, Merci ! Par ailleurs, ma correctrice ma lâcher donc, se chapitre sera surment truffer de fautes d'orthographe, je m'excuse ! Les prochains chapitre mettront surement aussi beaucoup plus de temps à arriver à cause de ça, donc j'espère vraiment que je vais trouver une solution, même si j'ai laisser comme ça pour se chapitre, sa n'arrivera plus ! (J'espère) Bref, cette fiction est un peu cul cul nyan nyan la praline donc je vous aurais prévenue !

/!\ Important, les chapitre sont assez court, mais si vous voulez je peut les faire plus long, , ce qui réduira la durée de publication dans le temps de cette histoire mais allongera le temps d'attente, donc laissez moi vos avis en review ! /!\

Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko, (+autre pairing secret)

Rating : M, (mais tout public puisque que il y aura que qu'elle scène osée, mais au moins je peut faire ce que je veut dessus)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur auteur original

Je ne remercie pas la correctrice pour ce chapitre !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ce fut une nuit sans rêve pour Kuroko.

La nuit avait été douce mais il avait eu du mal à s'endormir à cause de tout ses bouleversement. Il avait longuement réfléchis à propos de ça. Le jeune homme espérait que cela ne serais qu'un mauvais rêve, que dès son réveille le lendemain, il se réveillerais dans son lit emmitoufler dans ces couverture ou sur sa table à la bibliothèque et il ne lui resterait plus qu'a oublier ce rêve comme la plus part des autres. Personne ne l'attendait chez lui, depuis la mort de ses parents, et le déménagement de son seul ami depuis l'enfance, Ogiwara. Le bleu étais resté seul. Mais cette solitude, ne lui faisait plus peur, il y avait pris goût et a même commencer à l'apprécier en voyant certaines choses au collège, entre autres ceux que les amis faisait à leur propre amis. Même si cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être seul, pourquoi rêvais t-il d'Akashi. C'est comme si son cerveau voulait lui envoyer un message. Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve comment quelqu'un comme Akashi, aussi gentil et mignon pouvait le remarquer, lui. Kuroko voulait se convaincre que son sauveur étais juste le fruit de sa conscience, sans doute que vu que celle ci en a marre d'être seule, mais ne sachant pas comment faire, elle a matérialiser le jeune rouge. Même si cela n'explique pas pourquoi le bleuté étais aussi gêner en sa présence. Le rouge avait eu un effet positif sur lui, il étais perdu, mais il a su le réconforter.

Est-ce que tout cela est il vraiment un rêve ? Et si toute cette histoire étais vrai. Et si il avait vraiment changer de monde. Est-ce qu'il voudrait rentrer chez lui ? Retrouver ses problème et son éternel solitude ?

Kuroko sortis ses idée de sa tête quelques minutes, il étais convaincu que tout cela n'étais qu'un rêve, alors pourquoi rêver ? Le bleuté fut emportée dans les bras de Morphée quelque instant après l'esprit toujours tourmenté.

Kuroko sentis une source de chaleur près de lui, et plus particulièrement sur sa joue. Cette chaleur étais douce, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûter à ça. Les souvenirs des ses parents défilèrent devant ses yeux, avant d'être interrompus.

-Tetsuya…

Une voix l'appelait, il avait le présentiment que cette voix le guidait. Alors, il voulut se rapprocher de cette voix chaleureuse.

-Tetsuya… Réveille toi… Marmotte

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, quand ceux ci tomba dans le reflet rouge enivrant de deux iris.

-Akashi… kun ? hésita Kuroko

-Hmm… Tu as bien dormi ?

Le dos de la main du rouge carresait délicatement la joue du bleu. Tetsuya sentit le rouge lui monter au joue quand il comprit la situation. Akashi avait la peau douce et délicate. La couleur blanchâtre de celle ci se mêlait parfaitement bien au soleil qui émergeait d'entre le feuillage des arbres et qui rendait ses yeux ensorcelant, en lui donnant un air presque supérieur. Même si ce dernier étais clairement visible, au delà de sa gentillesse. Il ressemblait à un ange à cette instant. Le jeune bleu essaya temps bien que mal de garder sa stoïcité naturel et son calme puis le rouge retira sa main et se leva.

-Oui, merci… répondit-il calmement.

-Bien je vais préparer le cheval, on pourra bientôt partir en direction de la capital, et trouver une solution à ton problème.

-Donc, ce n'étais pas un rêve…

-Apparemment non. sourit le rouquin doucement.

Kuroko se leva de sa couchette improvisé avec quelques couverture, puis se dirigeas vers la rivière qui s'écoulait non loin. Il se rafraîchit le visage, en passant du l'eau sur son petit visage. Quand celui la retourna vers la campement de fortune, il vit Akashi pouffer avant qu'il ne se rapproche de lui.

-Tu as les cheveux en pagaille.

Tetsuya gêner essayaa de les remettre en ordre, essaya tout du moins. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit , la mains du rouge s'introduisit dans le chevelure du plus petit des deux et commença à la carresser doucement.

-Akashi-kun, c'est gênant.

Le rouge arrêtta ses gestes en descendant doucement vers les pointes e ses mèche avant de retirer entièrement son emprise sur les cheveux de Kuroko.

-Je suis désoler. Au moins tes cheveux ne sont plus tout ébourrifer. Et ils sont tout doux. rajouta le rouquin.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent quelque instant dans les yeux. Kuroko sentit une nouvelle fois se perdre dans le regard du rouge mais celui-ci brisa ce lien quelque instant plus tard. Laissant un long silence général, jusqu'à ce que tout les préparatifs soit prêt pour enfin quitter se campement improvisée et rejoindre la capital, à la recherche de quelque indice pour aider le bleuté.

-Tu est déjà monter à cheval, Tetsuya ?

-Non, dans mon monde on a d'autre, disons, moyens de transport.

-J'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur ton monde, le mien et le tien semble être le total opposée.

Mais à peine avant il finit sa phrase qu'il posa ses mains sur la taille de bleuté, et l'aida à monter son destrier. Puis il finit à son tour de le monter.

-Accroche toi bien à moi, Tetsuya, je ne veut pas que tu tombe. Déclara le rouge en prenant les mains de Kuroko et les plaçant sur ses reins.

-Oui…

Cette positon tout à fait naturel pour le rouquin, n'étais pas du même gout pour le bluté. Lui qui n'a pas l'habitude être aussi proche de quelqu'un le voilà, agripper au dos d'Akashi comme sa vie en dépendait, alors qu'il avait fait sa connaissance quelques heures auparavant. Kuroko s'emballa dans ces pensée. Comment quelqu'un comme Akashi pouvait lui trouver autant d'intérêt, le rouquin étais doux, gentil, calme, contrairement aux autres connaissances, entre autres, ses camarades de classe, qui ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Le rouge étais aussi incroyablement beau.

Le cœur de Kuroko s'accéléra à cette penser. Le plus grand, le mettait dans tout ces état à chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Même si c'étais dur de se l'avouer, ils avaient beau avoir le même âge, Akashi étais vraiment craquant.

-Parle moi plus de toi et de ton monde, Tetsuya.

-Tu sais, Akashi-kun, ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant.

-Je me fiche de savoir, si ça l'est ou non, je veut juste en savoir plus sur ton monde. déclara le rouquin

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis, ça le ferait plaisir et de me dire si vous voulez des chapitre plus ou moins long ! Et les réponse au review ! :3

 **Yukino Ibuki** : En même temps Akashi est absolu *^*

 **Selia** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis désolée les prochains chapitre auront peut être un peu de retard, et si tu veut plus long, n'hésite pas !

 **ellie27 ** : Merci pour ta review et pour ton avis 3

 **Serpent d'argent** : Je te remercie ! :D Et pour cette histoire de légende, ça ne sera pas vraiment développer mais c'est plus un clin d'œil pour la suite, une sorte de spoiler secret ;) (Plus maintenant, mais je n'ai pas dit à quoi cela correspondait! Haha !)


End file.
